1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a medium heating device.
2. Related Art
Medium heating devices that have a heater that heats a medium, and a medium support member that supports a target heating portion of the medium are already well known. For example, it is possible to include liquid discharging apparatuses such as ink jet printers as an example of such medium heating devices, and in this case, the medium is heated in order to cure liquid that has been discharged onto the medium.
JP-A-2012-179802 is an example of the related art.
In the related art, there was a problem in that when a medium is heated by a heater, heat would escape from a target heating portion of the medium to a medium support member that is supporting the target heating portion, and as a result, the heating of the medium would not be performed suitably.